First-time hearing aid users and individuals with mild to moderate hearing losses often have trouble getting used to the experience of the hearing aid amplifying everything, including low-level sounds, especially in quiet surroundings. This is not a problem when the soft-level sounds reproduced by the hearing aid are wanted by the hearing aid user, but it may become a problem when the sounds from refrigerators, ventilators, water pipes, engines or even the hearing aid itself are amplified to levels interfering with e.g. the hearing aid user's ability to concentrate on performing a specific task.